marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chun-Li
Chun-Li is the first female character from the Street Fighter series created by Capcom, and is one of the most iconic female game characters. Backstory In the Street Fighter series Chun-Li was an Interpol investigator who had been searching for clues to the recent death of her father. Getting into a friendly spar with an old teacher of hers and friend of her father, Gen, he gives her a lead into who may have killed her father—the mysterious crime syndicate Shadaloo. Finding its leader, M. Bison, she demands he tell her what happened to her father. To her surprise, Bison attacks and basically makes quick work of her, then flies away, laughing at her and telling her if she attacks him again he will kill her just like he did her father. With tears in her eyes, Chun-Li swore vengeance. Chun-Li teamed up with an United States Air Force member, Charlie, to try to track and take down Shadaloo. She then ran into someone she would not have expected at all. It was Charlie's good friend and fellow lieutenant, Guile. Telling Guile he should not get in over his head and to leave the two be, Chun-Li learns he has orders to bring Charlie back. Attempting to use force to stop him, she instead finds herself defeated; nonetheless, she insists that she and her partner be left alone, to which Guile replies that he will never abandon friends in need. Eventually, learning that Bison tricked the Air Force into cancelling the planned bombing of the main Shadaloo base, she rushed over to the two soldiers to tell them they were tricked and would have to destroy the base on their own. Chun-Li proceeded to plant bombs about the base as Charlie and Guile headed inside to destroy the Psycho Drive, but Guile then came rushing out, grabbing Chun-Li and telling her Charlie had urged both of them to get away. Along the way, Chun-Li saw a young girl escaping with several others (who turned out to be Cammy leading the dolls away from the base). Despite being distraught over the initial lack of evidence to prove Shadaloo's crimes, Interpol and Chun-Li managed to shut down much of the evil crime empire. Chun-Li received an invitation to the second World Warrior tournament, and discovered that Bison had apparently survived the Thailand base's destruction. With this, she had the clear motive of destroying Shadaloo and avenging her father once again. The outcome of this tournament is not clear. There has been no definitive answer as of yet, although regardless of the outcome, Bison himself finally falls at the hands of Ryu's nemesis Akuma. Having made her peace, she continued her work as a police officer, and retired from mainstream street fighting to teach young children martial arts after taking down Shadaloo for good. Urien kidnapped a young girl for his scientific projects and Chun-Li manages to catch up to him. Challenging him, she does her best to fight him and Urien, impressed by his opponent's fighting spirit, agrees to let the child go. Since then, Chun-Li has continued to raise her adopted kids. Gameplay Chun-Li is the original fast character in the Street Fighter series, utilizing multiple rapid attacks rather than the slow damaging strikes of larger characters like Zangief. Her agile and swift movements are a favorite amongst game-players. It is interesting to note that in the early days of arcade fighting games, many other female characters played in a similarly speedy style, following the example set by Chun-Li. In previous games (Street Fighter 2 mainly) she was basically a charge character along with Guile and E.Honda but her style was changed in later games to give her a more technical feel as well as her trademark "speed" granted to the player. Chun-Li was one of the few characters to be able to air dash pre. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. She can now perform an angled air dash in MVC3. Her mixup game is slightly lacking, but her long combos are the main source of her output. Command Normals & Special Attacks *'Kouhou Kaiten Kyaku (Backward Rotating Leg):' One of Chun-Lii's trademark command normals. Hops over the foe to land on them with her leg in a large arc. Hits overhead. *'Yousoukyaku (Eagle Talon Leg): '''Chun-Lii stomps in midair on the opponent, hits overhead. In most games, Chun-Lii can bounce off her foe from this move. *'Spinning Bird Kick:' While upside-down, she does a split and flies towards the opponent by spinning her legs in a 360-degree fashion similar to a helicopter's blades. It is hinted in the The Legend of Chun-Li movie that the Spinnig Bird Kick is Chun-Li's favorite move. *'Kikoken (Chi Kung Fist):' Fires a chi blast from her hand. *'Reishiki Kikouken (Zero-Style Chi Kung Fist): An alternate command normal version of Kikouken that debuted in X-Men vs. Street Fighter. Fires a stationary blast from her palm(s) that can negate projectiles. Now causes wallbounce. *'''Tenshokyaku (Ascension Kicks): Rotary kicks aimed upward. Can also be used in midair. *'Hyakuretsukyaku (One-Hundred Rending Legs):' Her trademark move, performs rapid kicks at lightning speed that can also be done in midair. Air/comic book ripping effects are colored light violet. *'Sen'en Shuu (Spinning Circle Kick): '''Move in the Alpha/Zero series. Chun-Li swings forward in a somersault to smash the foe with her leg in a "splits" position. Hits overhead. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *'Senretsukyaku (Thousand Rending Legs) (Level 1): Chun-Li's first Super. A stronger version of Hyakuretsukyaku where Chun-Li rushes the foe with several kicks, ending with a back spin kick in some installments. Not in MVC3. *'''Hazan Tenshokyaku (Supreme Mountain 'Ascension Kicks) (Level 1): '''Stronger version of Tenshoukyaku, where Chun-Li can tap directions and buttons for more hits. Not in MVC3. *'Kikoushou''' (Chi Kung Palm) (Level 1): By gathering the full force of her ki in her palms, Chun-Li will release a omni-directional sphere of energy that not only hits anything in front of it, but also shields Chun-Li from attacks. After it finishes she wil be exhausted and slightly slump. *'Houyokusen (Phoenix Wing Fans) (Level 1):' Chun-Li rapidly kicks the enemy with a flurry of kicks, the last one launching the opponent into the air. Super Art from SFIII: 3rd Strike. Air/comic book ripping effects are colored light violet. Can cancel the final hit of the attack with a super jump to start air combos/aerial raves. *'Shichisei Ranka' (Seven Star Rioting Luster) (Level 3): Chun-Li uses a Spinning Bird Kick that launches the enemy into the air. She will then do several spins vertically with the last one having an explosion of flowers appearing. Before the enemy lands, Chun-Li smashes the enemy into the ground with a leg drop. A reworked version of one of Chun-Li's Super Arts, Tensei Ranka(Heavenly Star Rioting Luster) from SFIII: 3rd Strike. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * M, cr.M can be jump canceled. * Yosokyaku can OTG. * Slightly increased priority of Hyakuretsukyaku. * Adjusted so Kikoanken is easier to perform. * Decreased startup of Tenshokyaku. * Increased untechable time from last hit of Tenshokyaku. * Can act after an Air Tenshokyaku. * Lowered arc of Air Tenshokyaku L. * Added new move "EX Spinning Bird Kick." * Additional hits can be added to Kikosho through rapid buttons presses. Theme Song 300px Chun-Li's theme is a remix of her classic China stage theme from Street Fighter II. Trailer thumb|300px|left Ending Chun-Li's ending involves her catching and interrogating The Kingpin, one of the biggest crime bosses of Marvel's version of New York. Trivia *In Comic-Con 2010, she was confirmed with Doctor Doom, Super Skrull and Trish. *In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Chun-Li's Alternate Colors are her red SFII alternate color, her black SFIII alternate, and her white SFIII alternate. * She is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs. Capcom game since the first one. She is also one of 3 fighters that has appeared as a playable character since X-Men vs. Street Fighter. * Morrigan seems to have a certain resentment and jealousy towards Chun-Li. In the Capcom game Pocket Fighter, Morrigan wanted to overcome Chun-li's status as the strongest and most beautiful female fighter. * Chun Li's X-Men vs. Street Fighter ending she comes to train at the Xaiver Academy. * One of Chun-Li's win quotes in Marvel vs. Street Fighter breaks the fourth wall. She says "What's that? the one star setting?". This is a reference to most fighting games (including the MvC series) having stars as their difficulty setting. Higher number of stars means harder difficulty. So, one star is the lowest difficulty setting, thus, the easiest difficulty. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Chun-Li's rival is Doctor Doom, because both of them do what they do because of a family member. Chun Li's father was killed by M. Bison, and Doom's mother is trapped and being held captive in Mephisto's Realm. * In Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Chun-Li has an alternate of Shadow Lady. Artwork Chun-Li_(XvSF).JPG|X-Men vs Street Fighter 714424-chunli.gif|Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter ChunLi.JPG|Marvel vs. Capcom : Clash of Super Heroes Mvc2-chun-li.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Chun_Li_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors48.JPG|Chun-Li's alternate colors in UMvC3 A41cc9e7836efa1770a4adf85d338fd2.jpg|Chun-Li's Alpha DLC costume Also See Chun-Li's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Chun-Li's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Chun-Li's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Chun-Li's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment C Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Chun-Li Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Rushdown Characters Category:XMvSF Characters Category:MSHvSF Characters